dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Umbran Epidemic/Umbran
The Umbran is a deadly virus that mutates the human body into one of two beings: the first is a Hotaru-akki, a demon-like creature with a mutated human body and the mind of a mindless beast that hunts humans. The second is a Verzu, where the victim keeps their body and mind, except the insides of their body mutate, granting them powers that no normal human can obtain. But this does weaken their health and makes them less immune to other illness. However, becoming a Verzu does not save them from becoming a Hotaru-akki. Instead, this makes their Hotaru-akki transformation powerful, deadly, and intelligent. For someone to be infected with the virus, they must come in contact with a Hotaru-akki, and either be bitten or cut by it, and must, of course, survive the attack. After they have been infected, they will have a week until their transformation, while going through hell with various illnesses (to the point they feel they will die). If someone becomes more violent, dangerous, and attacks someone, they have a high chance of becoming a Hotaru-akki. But if they have a strong enough immune system, they will become a Verzu and obtain their Verzu power. But they will also go through two more stages of transformation, if they survive the first. Hotaru-akki There are three know classes of Hotaru-akki. Most of the earlier Hotaru-akkies are humans who did not get a chance to become Verzu, instead becoming simple Hotaru-akkies that only hunt humans. The other two are Verzu that have turned into Hotaru-akki. They can survive one of the transformations, however it is impossible to survive the final transformation. Hotaru-akki only hunt at night as sunlight blinds them and burns their skin. During the day they try to find dark places to hide out and sleep until nightfall, with abandoned buildings being the most common of these places. Hotaru-akkies come in many different forms and appearances, and some are able to take flight while others might able to swim faster than a normal human. Alpha Class: These are the weakest and more common of the transformed Hotaru-akkies. They mostly hunt humans and have no abilities at all. They do obtain greater strength and speed than a human, and have great night vision. Zeta Class: Zeta Class Hotaru-akki are very much like Alpha class, but being a former Verzu, they retain the very same abilities and are more intelligent, while only infecting humans while hunting, and eating the weaker Hotaru-akki and Verzus. Omega Class: The final and unavoidable stage of a Verzu's transformations. Unlike first two classes, Omega Class have a human form while gaining demon-like features while also increasing abilities. Their minds are mostly untouched and can keep their memories, however they will slowly go mad and may hear things telling them to do things they would not normally do. Theoretically, Verzu with advanced awareness and control over their infection could manipulate the mutation of the virus in the same way that they manipulate Verzu powers. Such mutations could feasibly include a hastening or slowing of the Hotaru-akki evolution, as well as the development of new abilities and physical growth. Verzu Verzus are humans who obtained powers from the Umbran virus. While they act more normal, they are different compared to others because they obtained a special power or ability, and they have weak immune systems that cannot from other illness or viruses as well. Because this makes their bodies slowly weaker, they could transform to Zeta Class Hotaru-akki. If they survive, it will make their powers stronger. It is very important for Verzu to avoid any illnesses, or it could speed up their transformation into Zeta or Omega class, in which they have no hope for a cure. Verzus each have their own power or ability, and it is rare for two to have the same. Each power can be classify into varies types; Physical, which can increase their body's power; Energy, which is energy-based power that has no elemental property to it; Elemental, which control a elemental-based power; Defense, which is mainly energy or elemental-type power which focuses on defending and less on attack; and finally Recovery, which heals the user or others.